


The Long and Winding Road

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>answer to a challenge, use of Beatles song titles, post TSbyBS</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long and Winding Road

Long and Winding Road

 

Blair pulled up in front of 852 Prospect. It had been a long time since he had been there. A different car, a different attitude. But he was here.

Looking up through the rain ridden windshield, he looked up at the windows to the loft apartment he knew so well. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Don't back down now," he told himself. Taking another breath, he opened his door and dashed to the door to the complex.

Looking at the mail boxes, it confirmed that Jim still had the apartment on the third floor. Looking around he spotted the 'do not use' sign on the elevator. Some things rarely changed.

Blair made his way up the stairs, noting the difference of color on the walls, the smell of the stairway. Memories of his time coming back to him. How many times had he bound up and down the stairs?

He walked on to the landing and down the hall. He stopped before the door. "I can do this," he told himself. He raised his hand and knocked on the door, the knock that had a rhythm to it.

Blair waited a moment. He wondered if it was wrong to be there. Jim would have to know it was him, either by scent or hearing. He waited more, longer, but no answer.

The anxiety that had built up in Blair started to rush forth. "Come on man, at least answer the door to tell me to get lost," he whispered. He took a deep breath but the emotions came forth. He didn't want to do this, not now. He had enough of it over the last few months with all that had happened.

He brushed one tear away but another came. "I so don't need this." He turned to head back to the stairs and back to his car. He stopped just a few steps down the hall to see Jim standing at the top of the stairs.

"Jim," Blair said softly.

Jim moved towards him, stopping before him. "Hey Chief," he said softly.

"I stopped to see you. I mean, I was driving and I found myself here."

"Took you long enough," Jim said. He stepped closer, moving his hand to cup Blair's cheek, running his thumb over the wet surface. "I'm glad the road led you to my door. I've missed you too." He lowered his head to give Blair a kiss. Pulling away a moment later, "Come on, let's get in the loft. You can tell me where you've been."

Blair let Jim lead him back to the door to the loft and back into a place he thought of has home.

 

The long and winding road that leads to your door,  
Will never disappear,  
I've seen that road before It always leads me here,  
leads me to your door.

The wild and windy night the rain washed away,  
Has left a pool of tears crying for the day.  
Why leave me standing here, let me know the way  
Many times I've been alone and many times I've cried  
Anyway you'll never know the many ways I've tried, but  
Still they lead me back to the long and winding road  
You left me standing here a long, long time ago  
Don't leave me waiting here, lead me to you door


End file.
